EGAO
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Apa yang bisa Ino lakukan bagi ayahnya yang sudah berada di surga selain berdoa? Gaara punya jawabannya. / #15GaaInoFics #1


Kedua matanya terpejam, kepalanya menunduk, kedua tangannya menempel satu sama lain di depan wajahnya setelah ia meletakkan bunga dan _hio_. Ekspresinya tampak khusyuk.

_Aku tak bisa apa-apa lagi_, ucapnya dalam hati dengan alis yang mengernyit. _Hanya ini yang _bisa_ kulakukan._

Sedih, jelas. Namun, mati-matian ia menahan air mata agar tidak tumpah. Entah apa alasannya menahan air mata. Di sana—di pemakaman yang entah mengapa sepi di hari itu—tak ada orang satu pun. Siapa yang membuatnya malu untuk menangis? Siapa yang berusaha dibuatnya terkesan dengan ketegaran hatinya?

Yamanaka Ino tidak begitu paham—meskipun samar-samar ia punya dugaan. Yang ia tahu dengan pasti hanyalah, saat ia menangis, segalanya tak akan menjadi lebih baik. Sudah cukup air mata yang tumpah di hari-hari sebelumnya. Keadaan tetap sama.

_Orang yang disayanginya itu_ tak akan kembali.

* * *

**EGAO**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

_**Warning**_**: **_**Canon-setting. Short. OOC (?)  
**_

_**For Kia Andrea's challenge: 15 fics of GaaIno.**_

_**#1**_

* * *

Ia masih begitu terlarut dalam doanya. Begitu terlarutnya hingga kenangan-kenangan akan kejadian itu menyeruak sedemikian hebat. Lagi-lagi. Tak terhindarkan.

Hari itu, hari tersial dalam hidupnya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia menyangka bahwa ia akan kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi. Tidak dalam perang ini.

Namun, kala itu ia bisa segera mengusap air mata. Ia punya tugas lain yang harus ia prioritaskan. Ia masih harus berjuang.

Sekarang, saat segalanya telah selesai, kesedihan itu kembali mencuat. Sehari-harinya, mungkin Ino sudah bisa tertawa. Tapi tidak setiap saat ia ke sini. Ia hanya bisa meringis.

Nyaris—nyaris saja segala pertahanan diri yang telah dibangunnya mati-matian itu hancur.

"Ng?"

Satu suara membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. Mata biru kehijauannya terbuka dan kepalanya langsung menoleh.

Kaget.

Itu yang Ino rasakan saat dilihatnya seseorang berambut merah tengah berjalan seorang diri ke arahnya. Buru-buru, Ino pun berdiri.

"_Kazekage … sama …?_" ucapnya dengan bingung.

Sang _Kazekage_ hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai respons. Begitu ia sudah berada di dekat Ino, matanya yang tak begitu berekspresi itu langsung melihat nama yang tertera di nisan.

"Yamanaka Inoichi," ucapnya setengah bergumam. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Ino. "Konoha memang mempunyai banyak _shinobi_ berbakat, bukan?"

Rasa bingung Ino belum juga hilang. Namun, demi kesopanan, ia mengangguk. Lalu menambahkan,

"Eh … begitulah." Ingin sekali ia bertanya, 'Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?'. Akan tetapi, belum sempat ia mengutarakan pikirannya, Gaara seolah sudah bisa menangkap kegelisahan sang _kunoichi_ Konoha tersebut.

"Aku … hanya sedang berkunjung ke Konoha—urusan pembenahan, politik desa, dan sebagainya." Belum begitu menjawab. "Dan kupikir, ada baiknya aku menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi pemakaman. Banyak … yang sudah terjadi."

Setelah mulutnya menggumamkan _'ooh'_ pelan, tanpa sadar, mata Ino kemudian menerawang memandangi rerumputan yang tumbuh di sekitar pemakaman.

"Tanpa mereka … walau hanya satu orang pun, mungkin … situasi kita saat ini akan berbeda," lanjut sang _Kazekage_.

Ino tersenyum sedih. Ia sangat sependapat dengan sang _Kazekage_.

Benar, Yamanaka Inoichi—ayahnya—adalah salah satu pahlawan dalam perang dunia ninja yang keempat ini. Tanpa ayahnya, mereka mungkin tidak bisa memenangkan perang. Begitu besar peran Inoichi dalam perang ini; walau mungkin tak semua orang menyadari—walau Inoichi pun tak terjun langsung di medan perang melainkan menjaga punggung setiap orang dari _headquarter_.

"Dan kau … Yamanaka Ino—putrinya—salah satu _kunoichi_ berbakat yang dimiliki oleh Konoha," Gaara melanjutkan. Kepala Ino yang mendadak terangkat menyebabkan mata mereka akhirnya saling bertatapan.

"Anda mengenali saya, _Kazekage-sama_?"

Gaara menggaruk pipi. "Bukankah kita pernah berada dalam ujian _chuunin_ yang sama?"

_Itu sudah lama sekali. Dan … memangnya kau sudah mengenalku saat itu?_

Ino menyeringai dengan alis yang mengernyit. Dia sama sekali tak menduga bahwa _Kazekage_ akan ingat mengenai dirinya. Tapi memang … setelah perang, batas antar desa itu seolah sudah tidak ada. Mereka bahkan bisa berkenalan dengan _shinobi_ dari desa lain yang jauh dari Konoha. Tentu saja, _shinobi-shinobi_ Suna yang pada dasarnya terbilang dekat dengan Konoha dapat menjadi saling mengenal lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Yah, jujur. Saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentangmu sama sekali. Dan aku tidak begitu peduli," ungkap Gaara yang sekali lagi seolah berhasil membaca ketidakpuasan Ino akan jawabannya terdahulu.

_Aku pun sama. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai psikopat yang sudah bertobat dan akhirnya menjadi _Kazekage_. _Ingin Ino melontarkan hal itu pada _Kazekage_ di hadapannya, tapi tidak mungkin, 'kan?

"Namun, sejak kita dalam persiapan perang. Lalu, saat perang berlangsung … dan sesudahnya …. Apalagi, beberapa kali Temari mengatakan bahwa ia iri padamu."

Jika saat ini Ino sedang minum, mungkin ia akan memuncratkan minumannya. Jika saat ini Ino sedang makan, mungkin ia akan tersedak makanannya. Namun, tidak. Saat ini, Ino hanya mampu memunculkan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya.

"Temari?" tanya Ino tidak percaya. "Kakak Anda itu? Kenapa ia bisa iri pada saya?" Ino sudah mati-matian menahan tawa saking gelinya mendengar pernyataan Gaara.

"Bukan iri. Tepatnya, mungkin … dia cemburu padamu yang dekat dengan Nara."

Oh, cukup! Ino tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Tawa yang begitu lepas—sesaat sempat mengejutkan sang _Kazekage_.

"Ya ampuun!" ujarnya di sela-sela tawa. "Aku dan Shika hanya sahabat saja. Tidak lebih." Ino belum juga bisa berhenti tertawa. "Karena ayah-ayah kami saling kenal, sejak kecil kami pun sudah berteman ..."

Mendadak, ekspresi sendu itu kembali diperlihatkan. Meski senyumnya tak ia hilangkan, perasaan gundah itu sesaat menyeruak tatkala ia mengingat sang ayah yang telah tewas di medan perang. Kenangan seperti ini bisa sewaktu-waktu muncul, bukan? Itulah yang menyakitkan, kau tidak tahu kapan kenangan itu akan datang dan kau sama sekali tidak bisa bersiap-siap menghadapinya.

Ino ingin segera bangkit. Ia _sudah_ bangkit. Tapi tentu ia tak bisa serta-merta menghapuskan semua kenangan indah yang kerap membangkitkan perasaan melankolis dalam dirinya. Sesekali, ada masanya. Ia butuh masa-masa itu. Ia butuh pengingat untuk tetap tegar dan memandang ke depan dari sekelumit cerita yang sudah disajikan oleh masa lalu.

"Perang ini … telah merenggut salah satu orang yang paling kaucintai, bukan?"

Ino mengangguk nyaris spontan. Sebelah tangannya terangkat ke telinga, membetulkan posisi rambutnya yang sedikit turun.

"Memang menyedihkan. Tapi semua sudah berlalu." Gaara tetap berkata-kata dengan tenang. Entah mengapa ia mau berlama-lama berbicara dengan seorang Yamanaka Ino yang—seperti katanya—tidak begitu ia pedulikan dulu. "Menangis pun tak akan mengubah situasi."

"Aku tidak menangis," sela Ino cepat. "Dan, apa kau bermaksud menghiburku, _Kazekage-sama_?" Ino mengangkat kepala sambil memamerkan giginya. "Kalau iya, tadi itu terasa canggung sekali."

Ino bisa melihat Gaara yang kembali menggaruk pipi. Pemuda berambut merah dengan tato kanji '_ai'_ di dahinya itu sudah hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi mendadak ia mengatupkan mulutnya kembali. Sang gadis Yamanaka berbalik merasa tidak enak. Tapi ia menutupinya dengan tawa yang aneh dan gerakan menepuk pundak Gaara dengan tidak sopan.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Kau sudah berusaha! Aku hargai niat baikmu it—astaga! Maafkan ketidaksopananku, _Kazekage-sama_!" Begitu Ino sadar apa yang ia lakukan, cepat-cepat ia menarik tangannya. "Dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji, aku terbiasa begitu. Aku harap, Anda mau memaafkan kelancanganku."

Gaara tidak berkata apa-apa dan ia hanya menatap Ino. Hal ini membuat Ino semakin canggung dan ingin lari dari situasi ini. Sudahlah, mungkin sudah saatnya ia berlalu—toh ia sudah selesai berdoa untuk sang ayah. Dan Gaara juga mungkin mau segera menyelesaikan kunjungan ke makamnya seorang diri.

"Eeeh … _ano_. Kurasa, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Ino pun tidak lama-lama berdiam diri di sana. Ia bahkan seolah tidak ingin menunggu jawaban Gaara dan memilih untuk segera berlalu.

"Yamanaka Inoichi …."

Langkah Ino terhenti. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang—ke arah Gaara yang kepalanya sudah tertunduk dan seakan lekat memandangi nisan ayahnya.

"Putrimu … jauh lebih cantik jika ia tersenyum, bukan?"

Mata Ino terbelalak. Tanpa ia minta, kedua belah pipinya memanas. Ia terpaku di sana.

Ino tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Ino ingin sekali memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah, tapi—

—begitu Gaara menoleh dan tatapan keduanya sekali lagi beradu, Ino total membeku.

Senyuman Gaara membuat jantungnya seolah akan loncat. Lalu, seolah ia kembali menjadi seorang gadis yang pertama kali jatuh cinta, Ino pun melesat secepat yang ia bisa meninggalkan area pemakaman.

Jantungnya begitu berisik—di telinga itu, detak itu bagaikan olok-olokan. Ia tidak tahu lagi, ia tidak bisa berpikir.

_Oh, Ayah! Apa yang baru saja terjadi?_

Di surga sana, entah bagaimana reaksi Inoichi melihat putrinya yang baru saja 'dirayu' oleh pemuda bergelar _Kazekage_ tersebut. Akankah ia marah dan menyuruhnya menjauh, atau malah mengamini dan mendorong putrinya untuk jatuh ke pelukan sang pemuda.

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Yang jelas, Inoichi tentu akan setuju dengan Gaara: Ino paling cantik saat ia tersenyum tulus.

Dan itulah yang _bisa_ Ino lakukan selain mendoakan sang ayah.

_*******__**おわり**__*******_

* * *

#1. **EGAO**

_Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

* * *

_PS: Are you Ino-centric/Ino-lover? Join our group in FB: __**Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
